1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the automatic calibration of an analog-to-digital converter, to which an analog input signal is applied and which produces a digital output signal, which via converter parameters as related to the input signal, a calibration signal being applied to the converter for calibration purposes and a digital signal obtained from said converter being compared with a digital calibration signal, so that a digital difference signal is obtained, which is used for the correction of a converter parameter to obtain the desired relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a method is disclosed in German Patent Specification No. 1,282,685. In this specification it is proposed to convert a digital difference signal into an analog control quantity with the aid of a digital-to-analog converter, which quantity corrects a converter parameter in an analog manner. For this purpose the reference source is used, which supplies compensation charges or the timer which determines the time interval with which the output frequency is measured.